


A Warrior's Woe

by DragonbornCourier



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Admiral Hood, Blood and Violence, Cortana - Freeform, Edward Buck - Freeform, F/M, Game: Halo 4, Gen, Halo - Freeform, Halo 4, Infinity, Master Chief - Freeform, Master Chief helps Palmer with Spartans, Possible Retirement, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sarah Palmer - Freeform, Sexual Content, Spartan IV, Spartan IV's, Thomas Lasky - Freeform, Training, UNSC Infinity, Violence, linda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornCourier/pseuds/DragonbornCourier
Summary: Master Chief was more than a soldier, he is a symbol. Perhaps representing the spirit of the spartans of old. Perhaps not. What most don't know or don't care, is that he remembers everything. He is exhausted and...sad. What a simple word for such a deep human emotion.Set After the events of Halo 4, not counting Halo 5 because...well because it's Halo 5. I was disappointed with the lack of fanfic about the Master Chief after the events of Halo 4 so I created this.Takes inspiration from a number of other fanfics and I will be certain to tag them in the certain chapters that use ideas from them. I do not take word for word however ideas I admire I use and write my own way. Any of my writing that any one deems to be plagiarized from, I will work to ensure that all that I use is given proper credit, however if there is no tags on a particular chapter that you may feel to be copied, I stress that it is simple coincidence that the works may be close to each other.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Sarah Palmer, Thomas Lasky/Master Chief, Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer
Kudos: 13





	1. Troubled Thoughts

He never understood it. Never wanted it.

He was just doing his job. No more, no less. He never liked the awestruck looks of the grunts around him.

Contrary to what they thought, he remembered everything. All of it. He remembered Sam. He remembered Grace. He never saw the end of Jerome but remembered him well.

Linda’s end hit him hard. She had been revived and was soon back in combat, but it did not help him. He still saw her when he attempted to rest. An angel perhaps…yes that is what she was, an angel. Death did nothing to her, but to those around her, it crushed them.

He hated himself for it. He knew that after an ordeal like that, she needed normalcy and stability, he never truly was able to hide his true feelings whenever he saw her, no matter how short or well concealed he tried to be. Linda saw everything.

The worst though? The casualty that tore at his very fabric, that ripped his soul from his body and slew it was when he lost his…his…well he did not know what she was.

Cortana was something unique. He couldn’t quite figure out the correct description. Some Naval Psychologist suggested lover or partner, but he disagreed. They never held any sexual love for one another, at least as far as he knew. To him, she was something of a sister…perhaps a cousin? God civilians were confusing.

Throughout his campaigns of Reach, High Charity, Earth, Installation-04, the Ark, he had considered himself a lone wolf. His team was gone, and he thought he’d never see them again. It wasn’t until he lost her that he realized he was never alone. After the Didact, he was transferred back to the UNSC Infinity via UNSC Leonidas…ironic.

Stop. Stop thinking, only act.

Controlling his breathe, he turned over, facing the bulkhead and finally fell into an uneasy rest.


	2. Introduction

“Set course for the Draco System.” Captain Thomas Lasky ordered Lieutenant James.

“Aye, coming around to course 0-4-0 by 2-1-9.”

“Ops, open ship-wide PA.”

“Aye sir, comms are open.”

“Attention crew of the UNSC Infinity this is your captain speaking. We are setting course for the Draco System, be prepared for jump. Hanger crews tie down all that isn’t held by the gravity wells; Flight crews, prepare transports for leave once we arrive; all non-essential personnel are to remain free from the hangers and the engine room. Frigate bays prepare for docking.”

Closing the ship-wide PA he connected the con with the rest of ESG-1, Expeditionary Strike Group-1.

“Attention ESG-1, be prepared for jump. Strident’s prepare to dock with the Infinity, over.”

After hearing a chorus of ‘ayes’, he closed the con.

“Commander Armstrong, you have the Bridge. I'm retiring to my day room.”

“Sir.” Lieutenant Commander Armstrong replied before taking his position in the CO’s chair.

* * *

Lasky let out a sigh of relief as he sat behind his desk in his day quarters. These were the few moments of solitude he could get. He realized how drained he was when he startled himself and saw that he had been staring at a wall for the past ten minutes. His eyes were pulled back to his desk which flashed, showing he had an inbox.

Typing in his password, he opened his inbox.

**To: Lasky, Thomas – Captain / Commanding Officer of UNSC Infinity & Expeditionary Strike Group-1**   
**From: Hood, Terrence – Lord Fleet Admiral / Chief of Naval Operations, Chairman of the UNSC Security Council, Commander-in-Chief of UNSC Expeditionary Forces**   
**Subject: Spartan II Commando Master Chief Petty Officer ‘John’ 117**   
**Class: Tier I Classified**

**! Attention! – Unlawful reading of the following material by those with inadequate security clearance shall be punished to the full extent of the UNSC’s legal force and shall be charged with Treason against said body and the UEG**

Captain, I have received word that our mutual ‘friend’ has made it to your vessel. I actively encourage any attempts to break him out of this spell. Perhaps training with the Infinity’s Spartan IV contingent will help. Remind Commander Palmer to show the utmost respect to him. He has done more for humanity than we will ever know.

P.S. – Ready yourself when you arrive at Draco III. I've personally authorized the System Governor, Rear Admiral Hutchinson to bestow upon you a gift.

**Message Sent: 7/15/2557**   
**Message Read: 7/16/2557**

**! Attention! – This message will automatically delete itself {30 minutes} after opening. Copying this text is considered unlawful by the UNSC and the UEG**

Lasky rubbed his eyes after staring at the bright screen in the dark room. The Master Chief had finally been transferred and he had to make sure the hanger was empty when he arrived or else the crew would have swarmed him.

Tomorrow, he’ll get him set up with his Spartan cousins.


	3. Setting of the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains ideas and imagery that I formulated after reading the following: Tall Enough for You? by Carleen as well as What it Means to be Human by RMB1949. AS stated, I will give credit when I use ideas in a chapter.

John rose at 0430 and retrieved some PT clothes for the gym. Walking through what was known as S-Deck or Spartan Town on the UNSC Infinity. Contrary to its official designation, the Spartan-IV contingent did not take up the entirety of the particular deck, but still impressive in size all the same. As he walked past the galley he noticed the cooks already working to make breakfast. With Spartans, you never really had enough calories on hand.

Walking through the door that led to the gym, he set course to the massive blue mats used for stretches and calisthenics. Raising his arms above his head and connecting them as if preparing to dive into water, he inhaled a deep breath and held for sixty seconds. Exhaling slowing, he moved his arms back down to his sides. He repeated this particular exercise three or four times, each time decreasing the time he held his breathe for. Though not particularly helpful for any reason, he found it calmed him and slowed his mind, which was what he needed now.

Sitting down, he started some stretches beginning with toe touches and hamstring stretches. Moving on, he laid down on his back and commenced with some sit-ups. Quickly but with control, he completed a hundred before twisting his waist to the side while simultaneously turning his torso over, so he ended up in a plank position and started with some push-ups. Standing up after completing another hundred.

Like the eyes of a hawk, he scanned the various equipment, taking in the types and numbers of each. Concluding that it was practically the same as with other facilities, only these designed to resist the massive force put upon them from Spartans.

John walked over to the squat and clean station, concluding he might as well start with a leg workout. He loaded the bar with plates until it reached a combined weight of 400 pounds. He did a controlled ten reps of this as a warm-up. Afterwards, he loaded more plates until he reached the desired weight of 500 pounds. John did four sets of ten of this before stopping to take a sip of water. While he was easily able to lift the bar and put it on the ground to begin cleans, he knew that it was correct procedure to remove plates first, in addition, it would help with his lower back to not do that kind of thing.

After removing the plates and transitioning the bar to the ground, he loaded the bar back up to 350 pounds. He never liked cleans any way. Like his squats, he did four sets of ten.

In line with the leg workout, he racked the plates and cleaned the station before moving to what appeared to be a sled. Tying the strap around his waist, he began sprinting to the other side of the room, just to get a feel for it. After resetting, he loaded it up to 600 pounds and repeated the action. The Chief did this for maybe ten or fifteen minutes before stopping. After this, he unstrapped and cleaned the sled.

Walking over to the line of treadmills, he clipped himself in and began a slight jog. After twenty minutes of this he raised the speed and did an all-out sprint for about five minutes before reverting back to the jagging pace. He repeated this activity three times. Stepping off he looked at the clock and realized it was 0600, he’d been in hear for over an hour. Though he didn’t focus on it, he loved bench-pressing so moved to that station.

Loading the bar with 400 pounds he began his warm-up of five reps. He finished and loaded up to 650 pounds and did six sets of five reps. Finishing up he cleaned the station as with the others and moved back to the blue mat. Stretching was very important and he made sure to do it no matter what workout he had done. Repeating the same ones that he started with, John picked himself up and exited the gym. Bypassing the galley again, he noticed how many of the Spartan-IV’s were up and about now, some headed to where he just came from.

The walk to his room was painful. Everyone looked at him, expecting a golden halo to appear above his head or something. He shed his clothes and walked to his shower stall.

The Captain had assigned him an officer’s room. He attempted to explain that he wasn’t an officer, but the Captain didn’t want to hear it, so he just accepted and moved on.

* * *

“Do you think it is funny Spartan?”

“No ma’am!”

“Are you sure? It appears that you seem to have enjoyed that little tirade.”

“No ma’am! It was not funny ma’am!”

“You're assigned two extra sessions of PT along your normal schedule to be completed by 2300 tonight. Dismissed!”

“Ma’am!”

The Spartan left her office. Commander Palmer sighed and shook her head. She hated fresh recruits who thought they were the shit.

Just then, the con in her office beeped.

“Hey Sarah.”

“Hi Tom. What do ya need?” She liked the Captain and had a good relationship with him if not a close one, but strictly friends.

“Can I see you in my office, this isn’t a subject for just any place.”

She made sure to quiet her sigh but nodded, not that he could see.

“Yeah, I'll be right up.” She closed the con. Logged out of her terminal and grabbed her helmet. She always got in her armor in the morning just after the gym. She woke at 0530 but never made it to the gym until around 0600 or 0630.

* * *

Lasky was in his day cabin when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come!”

Sarah Palmer entered.

“Sarah, sit please.”

“What? Not gonna offer me a drink first?”

Though he usually responded in tandem with her sarcasm, he left the comment alone, this was important.

"As of this moment, Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 is hereby assigned as your Non-Commissioned Officer-in-Chief. In charge of all training of Spartan-IV’s on the Infinity.”

“What the fuck Tom? I knew he was posted here but seriously? The man should be in a retirement home right now, ignoring that how am I supposed to give him orders?”

Lasky knew that for all her bluster, Sarah was often self-conscious about her abilities and this certainly wouldn’t help with them.

“Sarah.”

She knew that tone. That was the tone of ‘like it or not, this is gonna happen’.

“Fine. Yes sir. When will he begin?”

“I've posted a notice that all combat training is suspended for the next two days. Both to give you and him time to organize a training regimen but to give the Spartans a break, knowing the Chief, they won't have one for quite a while.”

“Understood sir. Unrelated, when will we arrive in Draco?”

“We’re scheduled to arrive in about five days.”

“Will the Spartans have leave?”

“That my friend, is up to the Chief.”

Lasky loved that he wasn’t a Spartan. In this moment, Sarah looked like she wanted to crawl into whatever hole was closest and never come out again.

“…Yes sir. Understood. Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you Commander. Dinner as usual?”

“Sure, I'll see in Spartan town at 1900?”

“Perfect. Thanks Sarah. Oh! One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“…Keep an eye on him yeah?”

Sarah slowly began to nod.

“Thank you, dismissed.”


	4. Off to the Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as well as some of the following chapters takes inspiration from What it Means to be Human by RMB1949, great writer and I wholeheartedly urge you to go over and read their story.
> 
> As far as my research has shown me, Alexander Reaves is still alive. If you know he is not please tell me so I can better edit this story. I always love reviews too.

Lasky finished up with the last of his papers. As the CO of the largest vessel in human history, there was no end to the reports, requisition forms, orders, and other papers he needed to go over on a daily basis, but he was let on a little secret. Lasky though back to the day he was promoted to captain and given command. He was approached by Vice Admiral Alexander Reaves and congratulated him. while they were milling about the small ceremony he had offered the new captain some advice, among it was that no one had ever gone through the amount of papers they were supposed to in a day. This prompted Lasky to draw the line every day on the number he would do. To save at least a sliver of his sanity.

“Fuck, need dinner.” He absolutely knew that Sarah would give him a hard time.

Arriving on S-Deck, he walked over to the galley. Responding to a number of the super soldiers who stopped to salute. They grew used to him seeing him here. Although it wasn’t common for a ship’s CO to eat his evening meals among mostly enlisted level personnel, they also knew that he and their Commander were close and that he was unique commander.

“And here I thought you'd left a girl out to dry. You were gonna make me cry cap.”

“Aww. You can sense the amount of care I'm giving off. I'm practically radiating ‘mother hen’ energy.”

“Ouch. How many girls have you scared off?”

“Too many Sarah, too many.”

They walked together to the line.

“Captain! Commander! Lovely to see you both here! What can I get you?”

The Spartan’s galley was run by a cheeky fellow named Doris Miller. He wasn’t a Spartan but man, he could make anything taste good. Lasky had once seen him make a Beef Wellington out of deli ham, hot sauce, and some croissants.

“Oh because we all know how much variety you have.” Sarah mouthed off.

Miller was known to be a good but strict cook. He made sure to only have one thing on the menu a night. He gave no one an option.

Feigning false insult, Miller stumbled back as if his in the chest. “Oh how you wound me ma’am.”

“I'll get whatever you got.”

“Aye sir, on helping of Beef Stroganoff with mushrooms.”

He internally groaned. Lasky was not a picky eater by any means. Brussel sprouts? No problem. Beets? Whatever. Kale? Stupid but fine. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna mention that to Miller though, he had seen him talk down a Spartan that was two feet taller and some hundred pounds bigger after they complained about how they didn’t like oranges.

There was one food that Lasky hated. Mushrooms. And Sarah knew.

They reached an opening in one of the cafeteria tables. After going through all the proper greetings and everything, Tom and Sarah finally got into their own microcosm.

“So, Tom.”

“Yes?”

“How do like your mushrooms?” She tried to hold back a very ‘un-Commander Palmer-like’ laugh and failed when she saw his reaction.

“They're awful, can you please take them?”

“You know, I still don’t understand why you hate them?”

“Seriously? They're a fungus that some idiot thought was a good idea to eat. I mean like…they're just gross okay? They are slimy no matter how you cook them. ‘Have them deep fried Tom’ well I have people and they are still slimy to me.”

Sarah smiled as she let the Captain go on his rant about how he hated mushrooms. He was normally quite patient and cool. Even when he was in combat on Requiem, he hadn’t broken his command face. Mushrooms were really the only time she had seen him break, oh and when he got drunk.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their food. Just then, the Master Chief walked into the galley and made his way to the line. While discussions had dimmed as many focused on the Chief there was still too much noise to hear him as he went through the line, seemingly okay though.

Leaving it, his eyes scanned the cafeteria. Lasky stood up and called out.

“Chief, come sit with me and the Commander.”

After the Chief arrived he made to salute. Sarah was surprised at how perfect it was, even while holding a food tray.

“Come on Chief, no need, join us.”

“Sir you are still a superior officer and must be respected as such.”

Knowing it was pointless to argue he just sighed and nodded.

The Chief sat down and even sat at attention. The Commander found it hard to initiate a conversation with him.

“How are you holding up Chief?”

“Well Commander. I have met my daily physical standards and caloric intake with this meal.”

“Good. That’s…good.”

With the Chief sitting to the left of Lasky, and Sarah across from them, she used her eyes to try and send a message to Lasky.

_You weren’t kidding._

After finishing up his meal, he neatly organized his dishes on the tray.

“Captain. Would it be alright if I used the combat simulator this evening?”

“That’s really a question for the Commander to answer.”

 _Thanks Tom_. “That’s fine Chief. But I want you ready at 0700 tomorrow, we need to discuss the training program for the Spartans.”

The Chief just nodded, stood, and left.

Lasky and Sarah let out a sigh of relief they didn’t realize they were holding.

* * *

He opened his cabin’s door and allowed the light from the hall to illuminate his room. John walked over to his bag to retrieve his tablet so he could upload his missions. He had not lied to the Captain or the Commander, but he did keep some information from them.

This wasn’t to train or prepare. He knew the simulator was extremely advanced and could recreate missions to replay them.

He wanted to see her again. He wanted to change the ending. He knew that because they already happened, he couldn’t change what happened but…maybe he could say goodbye to her again. after uploading his missions from the tablet gifted by Admiral Hood, he sought the time. 2032.  
He decided to start at the beginning of the Requiem campaign.

As the simulation was powering up and loading him into the world, he didn’t realized he forgot to lock the door to the simulator room.

* * *

Spartan Buck and his friends were walking down the hall back to their bunks after eating.

“Hey Buck, look.”

Turning, he noticed someone was in the simulator room. Palmer usually didn’t allow use after dinner.

“Well gentleman, I think we should do the Commander a favor and investigate this, what do you say?”

After some laughing and some agreeing, they entered the observation room.

Whoa.


	5. Poenitet I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit early then I said but I decided to break up what would be one chapter into two; reason at end, please read notes at bottom.

The simulator automatically loaded the first memory when he awoke, in the cryo pod aboard the wrecked UNSC Forward unto Dawn. The Chief smiled when he heard Cortana’s voice for the first time since she left.

“You’ve been out for a while.”

“Cortana, where are we?”

After finally being released, Cortana explained why she woke him. The wreck had drifted to a Forerunner Dyson Sphere. Grabbing an Assault Rifle, the Chief took her chip and started throughout the wrecked ship.

This is what the Chief wanted the most. To be back in the field with Cortana. It was painful every time she spoke, knowing it would end soon, but he took what he could get.

What the Chief did not understand is why the Covenant were on the ship. Besides him, there was nothing of worth on the ship. That was until he reached a porthole he could see through.

One massive metal orb.

Requiem.

* * *

Buck was impressed. He had heard of the legends of the Spartan II’s, everyone had. It was altogether different watching it in person. The rest of Alpha-Nine had taken up the few chairs and benches that were littered around the massive room.

“Should've brought a second pack.” Dutch muttered as he sipped the last of his beer.

The rest either ignored the comment or just grunted in the affirmative as they were captivated to the viewing screen.

* * *

Pulling himself out of the wreckage, Chief checked to ensure the immediate AO was clear of any hostiles.

“Cortana, where are we?”

“Checking coordinate impact data. _We HaVe AsKeD yOu To GiVe Up yOUr family, YoUr CHilDhOOD, your FUtUrE yoiudsjgin!_ ”

Quickly pulling out Cortana’s chip, John held it in his palm as her avatar appeared.

“Cortana, what the hell was that?”

“I'm sorry, it was just the crash. I'm fine.”

“Something was wrong even before we left the Dawn.”

“Chief, really, I'm fine.”

He never knew what went through her…well not her head, but CPU? She tried to hide it from him, perhaps to keep him concentrated on the mission? No. Cortana had a wild streak and had no problem deviating from the mission. Maybe it was her attempt to protect him from what his was going through?

She had to know how He would take it. She was always the smarter of the pair. She had to see it coming. The Master Chief was nothing if not stubborn though and would not back down.

“Cortana.” In a tone reminiscent of a parent scolding a child.

“I was put into service eight years ago.”

“Eight years.”

“AI’s deteriorate after seven Chief.”

“Halsey.”

“…Chief.”

“We need to find Halsey.”

“Chief please!”

“She made you, she can fix you.”

“I won't recover from rampancy Chief.”

“If we can just get back to Earth and find Halsey, she can fix this.”

Then those words. The words that will stick with him like a scar until the day he draws his last breathe.

“Don’t make a Girl a promise you can't keep.”

He regretted that he insisted. She had years on the Dawn to come to terms with it. He had given her false hope. At least she would have…died more at peace. No matter what she told him in that last meeting of theirs, he would always believe that she held a small, if insignificant, portion that resented him for his false promises.

Just then, Covenant dropships flew over.

“We need to move Chief.”

In one fluid motion, she canceled her avatar as he slipped her chip back into its slot.

* * *

Buck felt wrong, as if he was a child and had watched a dirty movie. Though not nearly identical, the taboo of what he and the rest of Alpha-Nine just witnessed was something he knew was never meant for his eyes.

He turned slightly so he could make eye contact with each member of the team. “Not a single. Fucking. Word. Understand? This stays between us, got it?” Alpha-Nine was close and had gone through many campaigns together. Even though he was their team leader, he almost never strictly enforced any order. He would for this.

He hoped he wouldn’t have to follow through with anything though as the rest just nodded as if seamlessly understanding everything he thought.

Turning their attention back to the screen, they watched as the Chief mercilessly cut through Covenant forces as if they were nothing but cardboard.

“I'll be back. Getting another pack.” Dutch stood up and made for the door.

“Get some JilJams, I want some snacks.” Romeo blurted out.

“Fine. Those things will kill you eventually ya know.”

As quickly as he opened the door, he closed it behind him and set course for the commissary.

* * *

“Hey Dutch, watcha what?” The commissary attendant asked.

“Let me get another pack of that piss and a package of JilJams.”

“Agu?”

“You know it.”

Romeo was known among the Spartans as the biggest eater among them. Spartans are impressive to watch while they eat, but Kojo ‘Romeo’ Agu was a beast unto himself. That man could intake more calories than some entire ships company’s. His vice? The delectable and super-sweet JilJam. Two chocolate wavers covered with a layer of caramel with marshmallow fluff sandwiched between them.

They had a _disgusting_ amount of sugar. One package of a four-inch diameter serving had the equivalent of an entire 1-liter bottle of sugar.

“Thanks man. See ya later.”

Walking back to the simulator room. He was stopped.

“Spartan Miles, how is your evening going?”

Turning around, he was approached by… _fuck_ …by his superior and the ship’s skipper.

“Sir. Ma’am. I was just returning to the rest of Alpha-Nine.”

“…Continue.”

 _Fuck me_ “We are…well we have been watching the Chief while practicing his missions.”

“And I'm sure that despite the consumption of alcohol, you and the rest of Alpha-Nine would have no problem reporting tomorrow at 0800?”

 _That’s cold Palmer_. Lasky thought to himself, although he was amused at the uncomfortableness of the spartan.

“Would you mind if we joined you?”

“No sir. No problem. I mean Buck may have a problem…not that it’s any of your concern that is…what I am tr-”

“Although you incoherent rambling is amusing, I will take it as an affirmative. Come along, we’ll escort you back.”

Lasky was thoroughly enjoying the interaction. Though he was the superior officer, he was more than comfortable enough to sit back and watch lower officers deal out on their own.

* * *

“Finally you get back! What the fuck happened? Got ass-fucked by the boogeyman on the way back?”

“Huh? That doesn’t even make sense Romeo!” Mickey responded before they all turned to the open door.

Only to see the head of their branch and the highest ranking officer of the UNSC within the next 150 billion kilometers of space.

“Sir! Ma’am!” All stood at once and saluted.

“At ease. We’ve come to watch the Chief as well.”

“Sir.” Mickey responded before scrounging up two more chairs for the new arrivals.

“Look. The next mission is loading.”

Focusing all their attention to the screen, they watched as the Chief encountered Palmer and Lasky when they were on Requiem.

Leaning over to Palmer, Lasky whispered. “Look at that handsome fellow.”

“Quite. Too bad I can't find him anywhere.”

Concluding with a few lighthearted chuckled between themselves, they focused back on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First; JilJams, yes I know, stupid fucking name, but hey, Im making this shit up along as I go. As for the description, I was consuming an remarkable Little Debbie Oatmeal Cream Pies and were inspired by them. Those little fuckers are good.
> 
> Second, I have reached an impasse. I cannot decide how to write the next part where the group will be watching the Chief's final meeting with Cortana. More specifically, the lead up to that. I cannot describe to you all how much I do not not want to transcribe the entire Halo 4 cutscene movie, I would rather shove a screwdriver up my nose and wiggle it around. The part in the beginning alone made me almost want to kill someone and my roommate was near me and I didnt want to tempt fate.
> 
> Any suggestions would be fantastic and loved.


End file.
